Everytime I Meet You
by Rabbit Aito
Summary: Ketika takdir memainkan ritmenya, mempertemukan mereka, lalu membangun sebuah ikatan, disitu pula sang takdir akan memisahkan mereka dengan ritme yang begitu kejam. sampai suatu ketika, ritme tersebut dibelokkan oleh seseorang. apa yang terjadi pada cerita takdir mereka? #Warning!Inside #BLStory #MitsuKuri #Rate:aman.
1. Chapter 1

.

Pada dasaranya kita berbeda. Tuan kita juga berbeda. tapi untuk suatu alasan, kau dan aku dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Ya, takdir yang kejam bagi kita berdua.

Takdir dimana kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bersatu.

Takdir dimana kau yang memilih untuk maju dan aku yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal.

Hey Ookurikara Hiromitsu, apakah kau percaya, bahwa takdir yang kejam ini sekalipun akan berakhir suatu hari nanti?

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Touken Ranbu © MMD & NITRO+**

 **Warning! : AU, TYPOS! A bit OOC, EYD amburadul, Beware of Angsty in the last chapter.**

 **Pair : MitsuKuri**

 **(** Author tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini selain Kepuasan batin semata)

 **.**

 **.**

" **Everytime I meet You"**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertemuan pertama mereka sangat singkat.

Tidak, Pertemuan pertama mereka lebih pendek dari kata singkat itu sendiri.

Pertemuan pertama mereka dilandaskan oleh takdir.

Ya, takdir.

Takdir yang seenaknya mampir untuk mengubah jalannya cerita kehidupan mereka.

Takdir yang memulai semua cerita tentang pertemuan mereka.

Takdir juga yang akan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—memisahkan mereka.

...

.

...

Saat musim semi itu datang, takdir mulai memainkan perannya. Mempertemukan mereka disela-sela aktifitas pengawalan. Awalnya mereka hanya diam, saling menatap, dan saling menelisik satu sama lain. Menyelami baris demi baris kata-kata yang tercipta dari visual sosok masing-masing.

...

.

...

"Ookurikara Hiromitsu. dia berada dalam tanggung jawabmu, Mitsutada."

Sosok pemuda beribawa bermodelkan rambut belah tengah berucap tegas dan tandas, dengan memicingkan matanya untuk menambah kesan tegas yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Sosok yang dipanggil Mitsutada mengangguk seraya memberi hormat sebagai aktifitas formal antara atasan dan bawahan.

Setelah atasannya yang berambut belah tengah itu melenggang pergi, Sosok yang dipanggil Mitsutada mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemuda _tan_ dihadapannya.

"Shoudaikiri Mitsutada. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Kurikara-kun"

Shoudaikiri menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Ookurikara, bermaksud untuk bersalaman. Ookurikara menangkap maksud tersebut dan menjabat tangan kanan Shoudaikiri singkat.

Sangat singkat.

...

* * *

...

"Ini kamarmu, toilet dan kamar mandi berada di pojok lorong ini. Jadwal latihan juga sudah ku letakkan diatas mejamu."

Shoudaikiri menjelaskan apa yang perlu dijelaskan untuk 'Murid' yang baru pindah ke markas besar prajurit militer kyoto.

"Ah! Jadwal piket bersih-bersih dan penjagaan malam nanti akan segera diantarkan ke kamarmu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Kurikara-kun."

Ookurikara membalas semua perkataan Shoudaikiri dengan diam. Setelah melihat bayangan Shoudaikiri yang menghilang di ujung lorong, Ookurikara masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mulai menata barang-barang bawaannya.

...

* * *

...

"Kau dengar rumor yang beredar?"

"Rumor tentang Mitsutada-senpai?"

"Ya, katanya dia kembali ditugaskan untuk penyerangan di benteng barat sendirian."

"Sendirian? Bukankah itu sama saja seperti misi bunuh diri?"

Ookurikara tidak bisa melepas pendengarannya dari pembicaraan dua orang yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Entah mengapa, mendengar nama Shoudaikiri disebut, Ookurikara tidak mampu untuk tidak tertarik. Atensi Shoudaikiri membuat seluruh pikiran Ookurikara tidak mampu berfungsi dengan semestinya. Terutama setelah mendengar rumor yang sedang dua orang itu gosipkan. Ookurikara jadi mengerti, Mengerti mengapa sosok yang selalu membuatnya penasaran saat pertemuan pertama mereka menghilang dari pandangannya beberapa minggu lalu.

...

 _Ookurikara Hiromitsu rindu akan sosok Shoudaikiri Mitsutada?_

 _..._

Katakanlah begitu, karena walaupun menyangkal, Ookurikara sadar kalau afeksi dari sosok Shoudaikiri Mitsutada sangat menarik dimatanya. Membuat seluruh energi jiwanya terbakar bersemangat. Berlebihan? Kurasa tidak.

Oleh karena itu Ookurikara melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan atasannya yang bermodelkan rambut belah tengah. Dan meninggalkan para penggosip tersebut.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

...

Setelah beberapa kali ketukan, dan mendapat jawaban dari dalam sana untuk masuk, Ookurikara langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ada keperluan apa kau datang keruanganku, Hiromitsu-san?"

Ookurikara ragu untuk menjawab alasan sebenarnya ia datang kehadapan atasannya ini.

"Aku ingin menukar jadwal piket nanti malam _Sir._ "

Bohong.

Ookurikara berbohong pada sang atasan yang lumayan di hormatinya itu.

"Kalau masalah Piket anggota, tanyakan pada Mitsutada.. Ah! Mitsutada lagi tidak disini ya, Baiklah. Kau bisa tanyakan pada asisten Mitsutada, Tsurumaru. Ruangan kerjanya sama dengan ruangan Mitsutada, di menara pengawasan Timur."

Ookurikara menggangguk paham, Menunduk hormat, berpamitan formal, dan balik badan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. tapi tepat sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Ookurikara berucap Lirih.

"Haruskah si pemotong lilin itu pergi sendirian kesana, _Sir?_ Anda bisa saja mengirimnya bantuan dari sini bukan? _"_

Ookurikara menunggu.

Menunggu jawaban dari atasannya.

Tapi diamnya sang atasan yang menjadi jawaban pahit yang diterimanya

Sebelum pasrah karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh atasannya, sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari balik punggung Ookurikara.

"Jadi itu tujanmu yang sebenarnya menemuiku?"

Ookurikara berbalik dan menatap Atasannya dari tempat ia berada.

"Kau tahu, awalnya aku mau mengirimkan kalian berdua untuk misi ini. Tapi si mata satu itu menolaknya."

Ookurikara diam.

"Dia menolak untuk melibatkan dirimu dalam misi ini, Ookurikara-kun."

Jari-jari Ookurikara mengepal kuat. Perasaan Marah, kesal, merasa diremehkan dan sedikit dikecewakan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa alasan si pemotong lilin itu menolak melibatkanku dalam misi ini?" Persetan dengan sopan santun pada atasannya, Ookurikara sudah terlanjur termakan api kecewa.

"Karena dia tidak ingin melihatmu terluka barang se-inci 'pun, Ookurikara-kun."

 _JDEEERR..._

Bagaikan tersambar petir, urat-urat kekesalan Ookurikara muncul kepermukaan.

" _Sir,_ Kirimkan aku ke tempat dimana si Pemotong lilin itu berada." Ookurikara berucap tegas dengan aura gelap menguar dari belakang punggungnya.

 _Srrruuupp..._

Atasan berambut belah tengah tersebut menyeruput Teh hijau yang tersedia diatas mejanya dengan tenang.

"Aku akan mengirimmu kesana besok pagi, Ookurikara-kun."

Ookurikara mengangguk dan menunduk hormat, lalu permisi untuk benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

...

.

* * *

.

...

"Apa kau yakin dengan ini, Hasebe-san?"

"Entahlah Kashuu, Aku ingin mencoba sedikit membelokkan takdir mereka kali ini."

"Membelokkan? Maksud anda ' _Bermain'_?"

Seringai keji tercetak jelas di wajah seseorang yang di panggil Hasebe tersebut.

" _Bermain?_ itu terdengar kejam Kashuu. Aku hanya sedikit menambah bumbu kedalam takdir mereka agar lebih menarik."

"Haah... Kau memang kejam seperti biasanya Hasebe-san."

Kikikan ringan khas bapak-bapak keluar dari pita suara Hasebe

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kashuu."

...

...

...

.

.

 _ **To be Continued**_

.

.

* * *

 **Cuap-Cuap Author :**

 **Haloooo... rabbit is back dengan another fict abal~~  
kali ini dari fandom Touken Ranbu, Yeeiyyy~**

 **Ah, maafkan rabbit yang bukannya ngelanjutin fict yg satu lagi, tapi malah bikin yang lain. Gomen ne..**

 **Ah, ini fict multi chapter, mungkin 2 atau 3 shots(?) ((ngasih bocoran dikit nih))**

 **Ah, thanks untuk yang sudah baca karyanya rabbit.  
mari tinggalkan jejak ne~ **

**...**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **...**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

" _Sir,_ Kirimkan aku ke tempat dimana si Pemotong lilin itu berada." Okurikara berucap tegas dengan aura gelap menguar dari belakang punggungnya.

 _Srrruuupp..._

Atasan berambut belah tengah tersebut menyeruput Teh hijau yang tersedia diatas mejanya dengan tenang.

"Aku akan mengirimmu kesana besok pagi, Ookurikara-kun."

Ookurikara mengangguk dan menunduk hormat, lalu permisi untuk benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

...

* * *

.

 **Touken Ranbu © MMD & NITRO+**

 **Warning! : AU, TYPOS! A bit OOC, EYD amburadul, Beware of Angsty in the last chapter.**

 **Pair : MitsuKuri**

 **(** Author tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan cerita ini selain Kepuasan batin semata)

 **.**

 **.**

" **Everytime I meet You"**

 **...**

 **.**

Setelah pergi menjauh dari menara tempat atasan rambut belah tengah itu berada, Okurikara berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membereskan apa saja yang harus dibawanya besok.

Baju? _Check._

Celana? _Check._

Sarung? _Check._

Pedang? _Check._

Oke. Semuanya sudah.

Okurikara mengemas semua barang-barangnya dalam satu tas yang terbilang tidak terlalu besar. Setelah selesai mengemas, Okurikara berjalan kedepan jendela kamarnya, memandang langit diluar sana yang agaknya sedang mendung.

' _Tunggu aku pemotong lilin sialan.'_

...

.

.

Derap langkah terdengar nyaring sepanjang lorong tersebut. derap langkah yang menginvasi setiap pendengaran makhluk hidup yang berada disana kini hilang di balik sebuah suara ketukan ringan di pintu sebuah kamar.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Suara ketukkan pintu menyadarkan Okurikara dalam lamunan sekilasnya. Okurikara bergerak menuju pintunya dan membukanya.

"Hai Hai Okurikara-san~"

Suara nyaring berisik menyapa telinga tanpa dosa milik Okurikara.

"Ini surat izin melewati benteng utaranya sudah jadi~"

Sosok didepannya memberikan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang ke hadapan Okurikara. Dan Okurikara menyambut amplop itu dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih." Okurikara berucap ringan.

"Sama-sama Okurikara-san~"

Sosok itu pamit pergi dan meninggalkan Okurikara.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini tidak ada yang berubah bagi seorang Shoudaikiri Mitsutada. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Tetap penjagaan dan misi ' _bunuh diri'_ ini yang menemaninya di hari yang mendung kelabu seperti sekarang ini.

Shoudaikiri mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya. Menghirup aroma salju putih yang terhampar di atas bumi. Sudah satu minggu Shoudaikiri tidak melihat sosok itu. sosok yang sudah lama menggenggam hatinya yang kosong. Sosok naga coklatnya yang manis.

' _Kuri-chan... bagaimana kabarmu?'_

...

Sebuah suara ledakan menampar kesadaran shoudaikiri untuk berpijak kembali pada kenyataan. Shoudaikiri segera berlari menelusuri jejak sumber ledakan tersebut. terus menerobos ratusan hujan peluru, ribuan hujaman panah beracun, dan Shoudaikiri terus menerobos brikade lautan manusia yang menghadangnya dan negaranya. Tidak. Lautan manusia yang menghalangnya dan ambisi para petinggi negara.

Shoudaikiri terus menerobos semuanya dengan sebilah pedang tipis nan tajam dan terkutuk. Terus menebas habis siapapun yang menghalanginya. Peluru, panah, dan bahkan sebuah tombak sekalipun ia tebas habis tanpa ada kesusahan yang berarti.

Shoudaikiri tenggelam dalam nafsu membunuh yang tak terkendali. Dan tidak ada yang mampu menghentikannya.

Kecuali dirinya sendiri dan 'Orang itu'.

.

* * *

.

Okurikara menatap gerbang utara yang tampak kokoh dengan pandangan bosan. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu untuk konfirmasi dari ke-aslian surat izin yang dibawanya. Tapi tak ada satupun penjaga gerbang yang terlihat disana.

Ditengah udara musim dingin dan hamparan salju yang terus memperbanyak diri, Okurikara terus menunggu sambil menggerutu. Ya, menggerutukan sebuah nama.

' _Pemotong lilin kurang ajar. Merepotkan Tch..'_

.

.

Sebuah nama yang tanpa sadar ia rindukan.

.

...

.

Okurikara melewati benteng utara dengan mulus tanpa ada pemeriksaan yang berarti. Tanpa ada penghambatan yang berarti.

Okurikara terus menapaki jejaknya pada tumpukan salju yang telah turun menutupi bumi. Terus melangkah menuju tempat yang sesuai informasi dari sang kepala benteng. Terus menuju ke arah sang pembuat hatinya resah dan kesal.

Okurikara terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah bercak warna yang kentara dengan warna putih yang sadang menyelimuti bumi saat ini. bercak darah yang masih baru. Dan sebuah—ah tidak, seonggok mayat tak utuh terbaring diatas warna tersebut. Okurikara mendekat untuk memastikan.

' _Bukan dia.'_

Mayat itu bukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Okurikara kembali berjalan mengikuti sisa jejak lainnya yang masih terpapar samar diatas tumpukan salju yang terbentang. Terus melangkah lebih jauh. Dan kembali mendapati bercak bercak warna kentara itu lagi. tapi kali ini lebih kontras dan lebih banyak. Dan terdapat beberapa onggokan mayat yang lagi lagi tidak utuh.

Sesuatu didalam dirinya berdesir aneh. Ragu menyerangnya untuk mendekati onggokan mayat-mayat tersebut lebih jauh. Tapi rasa penasarannya berteriak bergejolak. Okurikara mengalah, dan berjalan menghampiri onggokan mayat-mayat tersebut untuk sekali lagi memastikan.

Memastikan kalau salah satu diantara onggokan mayat tersebut tidak terdapat sosok yang sedang dicarinya.

Bernafas lega, Okurikara tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya dengan lega di tengah cuaca dingin ini. menimbulkan asap uap dari saluran nafasnya mengepul diudara.

Setelah selesai memastikan, Okurikara melangkahkan lagi kakinya untuk menuju tujuan awal ia berada disini sekarang. Okurikara terus melangkah di tengah salju yang perlahan mulai menebal.

.

* * *

.

Suara desingan pedang saling beradu mewarnai petarungan Mitsutada dengan para pemberontak di perbatasan. Desingan itu terus terjadi tanpa peduli sekitar. dilanjut dengan susulan desingan peluru dari beberapa senapan menghujani petarungan Mitsutada. Mitsutada hampir terpojok. Energinya perlahan terkuras dengan perbedaan kuantiti daripertarungan itu sendiri. dari tidak seimbangnya jumlah musuhnya yang terus bertambah. Mitsutada merasa terpojok. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa lari.

Mitsutada ingin pasrah. Tapi kenangan masa lalunya membuatnya tak bisa menyerah. Pasrah, maka masa itu akan kembali terulang. Mitsutada lebih memilih bunuh diri daripada masa itu kembali menghantuinya lagi.

Maka dari itu, Mitsutada tetap melaju menerjang ratusan peluru hanya dengan sebuah pedang terkutuk.

Semuanya dihalau dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Setiap peluru yang datang padanya ditangkis dan dipentalkan kearah lainnya untuk menghindari luka yang berarti. Tapi tetap saja, Luka gores dan beberapa sayatan dari peluru yang terpentalkan oleh pedangnya mampu melukai dirinya. Pipi kiri, betis kanan, lengan atas kanan dan lutut kanannya terkena dampak tersebut.

Mitsutada hanya mampu bertahan dan bergerak maju dengan perlahan.

Sampai suatu ketika, Paha kirinya terkena telak oleh timah panas tersebut.

Keseimbangannya terganggu. Dan begitu pula fokusnya.

Mitsutada jatuh berlutut dengan masih mencoba bertahan.

...

' _Sepertinya sudah waktunya.'_

Mitsutada sudah pada titik limit terbawahnya. Sampai ketika ia hendak menurunkan pedangnya, bayangan besar memayunginya. Lalu disusul dengan suara dentingan dua benda saling beradu.

Mitsutada mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa didepannya.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sebuah...sarung? dan bewarna merah? Lalu hal kedua yang dilhatnya adalah rambut coklat tua yang sedikit kemerahan diujungnya.

Mitsutada mengenal seseorang yang mirip dengan perawakan orang yang sedang didepannya ini. Mitsutada hampir saja menertawai nasibnya yang bisa-bisanya berdelusi tentang seseorang yang sedang dirindukan menjadi sebuah objek nyata di tengah medan hujan peluru begini. Sampai suatu suara menampar keras kerasionalnya.

"Heh pemotong lilin. Apa Cuma segini kemampuanmu? Tch, merepotkan. Kalau aku tidak ada disini apa kabar dengan nyawamu, heh?"

Mitsutada mengenal suara ini. dan mengenal siapa pemilik dari suara ini.

"KENAPA KAU KEMARI?!" Mitsutada berteriak.

Okurikara tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

"Kau, si pemotong lilin sialan, beraninya meneriakiku di tempat seperti ini!"

Mitsutada ingin menjawab perkataan Okurikara. Tapi dipotong oleh Okurikara sendiri.

"Kalau kau masih punya tenaga untuk berteriak, gunakan sisa tenagamu itu untuk mengeluarkan dirimu dari medan perang yang sia-sia ini."

Mitsutada terdiam. Lalu terkekeh rendah. Mengambil pedang terkutuknya, lalu melesat kearah kawanan pemberontak layaknya angin. Menebas satu persatu dari mereka dengan gerakan cepat yang telah terasah.

Okurikara tidak mau kalah. Ia juga menunjukkan keahliannya yang selama ini diasahnya. Menebas satu persatu musuh didepannya tanpa kerumitan yang berarti.

Okurikara terus menebas. Sabetan demi sabaetan dilayangkan demi menangkis serangan yang datang silih berganti. Lalu sedetik kemudian diganti dengan sabetan menyerang untuk menaklukan musuhnya satu persatu.

Okurikara terus fokus pada musuhnya didepan. Sampai suatu suara letupan senjata dan disusul rintihan seseorang dibelakang tubuhnya, mengusik konsentrasinya.

Okurikara berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut. tapi, empat peluru menembus punggung Okurikara ketika ia sedang berbalik. Dan langsung saja Okurikara jatuh berlutut diatas tumpukkan salju yang mulai berubah warna.

Hal pertama yang Okurikara rasakan saat dirinya jatuh bersimpuh adalah sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ne, Kuri-chan... Aku merindukanmu." Mitsutada mendekap Okurikara dalam. Dan hangat.

" –Apa kau tidak merindukan aku, hm?" Nafas Mitsutada perlahan tercekat. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dengan banyaknya peluru yang bersarang disana.

Okurikara memicingkan kedua matanya agar tetap fokus pada sosok yang memeluknya dari atas. Seakan melindungi dirinya dari hujan peluru.

"Diamlah sialan. –Aku, tidak..." Perkataan Okurikara terputus oleh nafasnya yang juga tercekat.

"Wah, aku cukup tersanjung kau merindukan– " Kata-kata Mitsutada terpotong oleh batuk.

"Pemotong Lilin. Diamlah—" Okurikara berucap lirih dengan suaranya yang perlahan mulai terdengar bergetar.

"Kau tahu, dulu sekali, takdir kita selalu sama. Kau pergi demi diriku yang terkutuk ini." Mitsutada menyibak rambut dikening Okurikara lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Tapi kali ini tidak lagi.." Mitsutada mengelus lembut pipi Okurikara dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kali ini aku yang akan pergi lebih dulu, ne." Mitsutada tersenyum sembari terus mengusap lembut pipi Okurikara.

Ketika Mitsutada hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Okurikara menggenggam tangan Mitsutada yang berada di pipinya. Seraya menggeleng lemah pada sosok diatasnya.

"Kali ini kita pergi bersama."

Mitsutada memeluk erat Okurikara. Lebih erat lagi dan lagi. sampai keduanya kehilangan nafas karena kehangatan yang menyesakkan. Dan juga karena takdir mereka selesai sampai disini.

..

..

' _Hey Dewa manapun itu. Bisakah aku meminta permohonan takdir yang berbeda? Jika kau ingin memisahkan salah satu diantara kami. Maka tolong jangan sakiti satu yang tertinggal di antara kami.'_

.

* * *

.

"Tuan memang kejam ya. Anda sama saja tidak merubah takdir mereka." Kashuu menyindir telak pada atasannya tersebut yang sedang membaca surat laporan kematian dua prajuritnya di perbatasan benteng utara.

"Takdir mereka memang tidak bisa dirubah. Setidaknya, permohonan salah satu dari mereka aku kabulkan bukan?" Hasebe memutar kursinya menghadap Kashuu kemudian menyesap Teh hijaunya dengan santai.

"Terserah. Aku permisi." Kashuu pamit pergi dari hadapan atasannya yang menjengkelkan.

...

' _Setidaknya aku mempertemukan kau dengannya lagi kan, Shoudaikiri Mitsutada.'_

 _..._

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuap Cuap Author :**_

 _ **Hallo semua. Ah, angstnya kurang ya? Wah maaf ya. Kokoro ini gak kuat kalau bikin otepeh mode angst. Bisa baper sungguhan.**_

 _ **Eh, ada bertanya kenapa Okurikara huruf "O" nya tidak double? Well, karena rabbit malas ngetik aja. Jadinya Cuma satu aja. Biar enak lihatnya. /heh/**_

 _ **Oh ya balasan reviewnya sebagian udah ada yang terbalas di chapter ini kan?  
dan tentang Hiromitsu itu. ya, rabbit colong untuk jadi nama keluarganya Okurikara. Te-He~ /dibejek/**_

 _ **Well, sekian dulu cerita dari rabbit. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya~  
Fav/Review/Follow ya~ **_

_**Salam Kelinci~**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
